Denial
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: No matter how hard she tried to deny it, Calleigh couldn’t escape the truth – not even in her dreams. SC


Title: Denial

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Content Warning: Character death.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: S/C

Spoilers: Is Lost Son considered a spoiler anymore?

Classification: Angst, Tragedy, Romance

Summary: No matter how hard she tried to deny it, Calleigh couldn't escape the truth – not even in her dreams.

Word Count: 1,261.

Challenge Prompt: # 3 Love

* * *

It had been a steaming one hundred degrees earlier, with the humidity at ninety-five percent. The weather had been downright miserable even for Miami-Dade residents who were used to such high temperatures. And though it was the middle of the night, the barometer still had not dropped. 

A quiet breeze entered, gently parting paisley print curtains. The sound of crickets filled the room. The blonde, Southern woman snuggled next to her husband instinctively in her sleep. A slight shiver racked Calleigh's body and she moved closer in an attempt for warmth. Tim responded by wrapping his arm around Calleigh and her burgeoning belly. Moments later, Calleigh began to toss fitfully, a slight whimper emanating from her deep sleep.

_Calleigh knew where she was without having to be told. She was at McCauley Jewelers – the location where Tim had been shot only months earlier. The only difference this time was that Horatio wasn't with Tim. _

_The scene unfolded in front of her in horrific slow motion. She watched Tim head towards the back of the store, almost past the two saleswomen who were standing behind the glass counter. As Tim reached for his service pistol, Calleigh tried to move, but she found herself cemented to her spot forced to watch the tragic scene unfold. She tried to scream, to warn him but no sound came from her mouth._

_The sound of a gun shot pierced the silence of the scene. Calleigh watched with tearful eyes as the slug tore into Tim causing him to tumble backwards onto the floor. This time she was finally able to move and she rushed to his side. She knelt before Tim and took him into her arms, openly sobbing. As Calleigh cradled his body, her she became soaked with his blood; but she didn't care. _

"_C-C-Calleigh," Tim sputtered, coughing up blood as he did so. "I didn't keep my gun clean; I'm sorry."_

"_I forgive you," Calleigh replied as she touched his face gently. "Oh god Tim, don't die. Please… I need you," she pleaded._

_Tim began to convulse; his body going into shock—_

Calleigh shot out of bed with a terrified scream. Tim was instantly awake, concern etched onto his face.

"Calleigh," Tim called out her name repeatedly as he turned her body to face him. "Calleigh, what happened? Are you okay?"

Calleigh looked at Tim, eyes terrified, and face pale. "I had this horrible nightmare about the day you were shot. I couldn't stop it from happening and then before I knew it, you were laying in my arms, dying."

She broke into a sob and Tim pulled her in for a hug before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Ssh, don't cry. I am right here," he responded gently. Calleigh continued to sob in his arms, fingering his scar gently. Tim rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe her. He felt the baby kick and he smiled.

"Shh, I didn't die. I am right here," Tim whispered again. "I'll never leave you."

Calleigh nodded against his chest. After a few minutes she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay now…"

"You sure?" Tim questioned, searching her green eyes carefully in an attempt to read her.

Calleigh swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah, come on let's go back to bed." Tim pulled her close to him as they laid back down.

"I love you," Tim whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his chest. In the silence of the night, his heartbeat was music to her ears. After reassuring herself that everything was okay, that it was all just a terrible nightmare, Calleigh finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

_Again, she found herself at McCauley Jewelers. Calleigh searched for Tim but she couldn't see him. 'Perhaps I'm too late. I couldn't save him,' she thought sadly._

_From a distance, Calleigh could hear Tim call for her. She turned, smiling brightly. "Tim!"_

_Tim didn't return the smile. Instead he frowned, pointing past her. "Watch out!" _

_Calleigh furrowed her brows in confusion as he reached for his service pistol. 'Oh no…' she trailed off in horror. She whipped her head around, reaching for her own weapon when she felt searing hot pain in her abdomen._

_Looking down, she realized that she had been the one shot instead. She touched her abdomen cautiously before bringing her now crimson hand to her face. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Tim was instantly at her side, his hands covering her wound. _

"_Calleigh? Calleigh! Look at me, look at me," Tim encouraged. Calleigh moved to speak but found that she wasn't able to. A lone tear escaped and Tim brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. "Calleigh, sweetheart…"_

Another scream escaped Calleigh as she sat up in bed, wide awake. Tim woke up once again, startled. "Cal?"

"I had another dream," she groaned miserably. "This time, however, I was the one dying."

Tim frowned, sighing. "It must be stress. I think the two of us need some time off," he replied.

Calleigh rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Yeah, that must be it…stress," she reasoned reluctantly. Feeling the baby kick in response instantly cheered her mood. "I'm going to get some water. Go back to sleep."

Tim didn't respond. "Really, I am fine," Calleigh reassured him. Tim nodded, watching her leave. Calleigh came back a moment later, feeling more like herself again. Crawling back into bed she snuggled against Tim before falling back asleep.

* * *

_With her daughter in hand, Calleigh marched bravely up the path to Tim's grave. Her daughter let go of her hand and Calleigh watched quietly as Lexie placed the flowers she had picked earlier onto his tombstone._

"_Momma is daddy an angel?" her daughter questioned, now kneeling to fix the flowers._

"_Of course, Lexie baby," Calleigh responded, kneeling besides her. _

_Lexie nodded and leaned against her mother. Calleigh pressed a kiss to her forehead before smoothing out her darks curls. "Your daddy is watching over us as we speak; he is so proud of you. You're becoming such a big girl."_

_Lexie nodded once more, her voice quiet. "I miss him."_

"_I miss your father too," Calleigh whispered. "More and more each day."_

* * *

_­_

Calleigh shot out of bed, scared, confused and disoriented. Rubbing her eyes, she replayed the images in her mind. Never once did she have a dream within a dream three fold.

Calleigh let out a sigh. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time that she had a dream about Tim being shot. Looking over to the spot next to her, she knew what she had to do.

"When did these dreams begin, Calleigh?"

"Excuse me?" Calleigh questioned, distracted. "Oh! Um, about two months into my pregnancy."

The therapist nodded, scribbling furiously at his pad. He looked at Calleigh and nodded again encouraging her to continue.

Calleigh took a deep breath, willing herself to be brave. She didn't want to say the next sentence aloud because it affirmed everything she worked so hard to deny. Calleigh put on a brave smile, but her voice still quivered. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Tim died right around the time I found out I was pregnant."

**FIN.**


End file.
